


Bites and Bonepieces

by Mahozahamy_Arisugawa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AfterDeath-Pairing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Cherryberry - Freeform, Drabbles, Edgepuff, Error/Ink Pairing, Fontcest, HoneyCinnabun, Honeyvenom, Kedgeup, M/M, Redpuff - Freeform, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Swapcest - Freeform, edgeberry, kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahozahamy_Arisugawa/pseuds/Mahozahamy_Arisugawa
Summary: Small Drabble pieces.Created to fight off writer's block. Different pairings and themes. Mostly of them humorous. With a touch of fluff. Pairing in title. Warnings (if any) In notes.Last ones:Ch. 15 Skull Freeze (HoneyCinnabun) [USPapyrus/UTPapyrus]Ch. 16 Royalty (SpicyHoney)





	1. ONE STEP FORWARD  (Afterdeath)

Geno looked at the nothingness outside their windows. His mind lost in the inner turmoil that was his existence.

Reaper was mostly a silent partner. One that he had known for some time now.

In the outside Reaper could seem like a distant cold and much of an asshole monster. And he could be. If he had to.

Detached from everything and everyone.

Not caring a single ounce.

Taping on the screen of his phone. Lost to the world.

But he wasn't like that. Not with him at least. Never with him. And for the most part Geno was grateful for the silence. The space, while not empty was total freedom to do as he wanted.

To feel close to him while having a time for himself.

On times like this Geno liked to look at Reaper. The small teasing smile on his teeth, the practiced and rhythmic tap, the carefree pose...

“You know, we been together for a while” Reaper said abruptly putting his phone on the counter and leaving the chair walking towards him “We've know each other for a while now, and I trust you more than any other monster around...”

Geno frowned.

Reaper was never one to interrupt their peaceful calmness, not without a good reason at least. And this time his partner looked _dead serious._

He smiled at his own joke. Even now his jokes were still _to die for_.

“...And I been thinking that it's time to take a step forward in this relationship”

“What...?” He asked looking at Reaper going down on one knee in front of him with a blank incredulous expression.

Time seemed to slow down as Reaper fumbled a little with his cloak and pulled out a small piece of paper... ?

“Here” Reaper said getting up and placing the small paper on Geno's hands “It's my cellphone password”

Geno looked at the paper cupped in his hands stupidly... blinking a couple of times just staring at it. What in the sweet he-

But he didn't finished.

Abruptly he felt the soft brush of Reaper hand's cupping his cheekbone, closing his sockets the moment he felt the comforting touch of his teeth against his.

The kiss had an air of unreality, as everything was turning out to be in this bizarre _thing..._

“Lov ya, babe, see you tonight” Reaper whispered placing a last, hurried kiss on his forehead. Caressing the side of his face with infinite care and smiling softly at his bashful expression.

Vanishing from existence the next moment.

Leaving the coldness and silent of his absence for Geno to feel. Biting at his bones. Realizing in total disbelief that Reaper's cellphone, the thing that was almost a part of his partner, always attached to his hand, was still in the counter of the kitchen facing downwards. He looked once more at the piece of paper he was holding tight in his hand. Not believing for a second that any of this could be real.

-R3ap<3'sG3n0-

He clutched the piece of paper against his chest and blushed harder.


	2. NOT HOW IT WORKS (Error/Ink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night. A party. Some fun.

“Well seems like your turn again, truth or dare?” Ink said, leaning slightly to his right side... Clearly drunk.

Error didn't even knew why were they doing this anymore. The whisky didn't really affected him. And he just drank a few.

But all around them the other Sanses were already asleep, or passed out. Some had the decency to said goodnight and find a proper place like a bed or a couch.

Some were laying right were they fell asleep. Just next to him he could see up close the drooling face of Blue holding tightly Red's left toe.

Red had been the worst, taking off random pieces of clothing the more he drank, flirting with everything and talking non stop shit about his brother.

Classic looked almost comfortable by Ink's side.

No one would guess he had started crying the more he drank hugging the cushion that was using as a pillow now just moments before falling asleep.

Ink looked like he will be the next one to collapse.

Error couldn't wait. He will teach Ink who was the best. 

The entirely party they had been competing against each other.

In endurance, and in all the games.

The chance to use one of the noisy skeleton markers to draw something embarrassing on his face was so temping... almost too much...

Soon.

“Are you sleeping with your sockets open Error?”

He jerked back. Somewhere in the middle if his space out Ink had come closer. Too fucking much, to be honest.

In fact his damned face almost on to his.

That was one of the things that enraged him about the skeleton. His completely lack of knowledge on personal space.

He glared at him.

Ink smiled, sickly sweet.

“What?”

"The game, Error, truth or dare”

“Truth” He said dryly, closing his hands over his chest defensively

“Do you want to kiss me?”

Sputtering for a moment his mind went blank and he didn't knew what to do.

Ink's face was still too close for comfort and what fucking question was that in the first place? Out of nervousness he retreated and took a big gulp of the drink he had been nursing feeling the burn on his tongue.

Oof. That shit was way too strong.

“Dare” He replied relieved to find a way out of that.

Almost biting his tongue when he realized his stupidity. Ink leaned even closer, his smile clear and very smug.

“Okay then, I dare you to kiss me”

He looked to the side very conscious of the burning heat of his magic gathering on his cheeks. Frozen in place he felt Ink's hand on his shoulder, forcing his attention back to him.

Even Ink's fucking blush from the drinking was _aesthetic_.

And his lights were so close he could see the little blur in them. For a moment they just looked at each other.

“N **e** Ver ~~HaVE~~ i **eV** e _r-_ ” Error stuttered his voice sounding glitched from the nervousness, moving backwards.

“Hey that's cheeeating! Error! That's not how it works!”

Error looked again at Ink when he heard the other let out a drunk hiccup and giggled because of it, just in time to catch the falling still laughing skeleton.

“You're drunk” He said sternly

“Donnn't caare...You didn't said the truth or did the dare! I wooon!”

“No, you didn't”

Busy as he was, holding the drunk skeleton in his arms, he couldn't prevent the hands that trapped his skull. 

Not the face that came closer and closer. Ink locked his gaze with Error. And he discovered that Ink wasn't drunk _in the least._

His soul started pounding hard under his ribs as the other leaned in, and it seemed to explode the moment Ink kissed him.

It was brief and surprisingly sweet.   


"I won" Ink whispered huskily against his teeth. 

"Yeah... I guess you did" Error replied before pulling his shirt to kiss him again.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Comments and Kudos are always cherished and appreciated.
> 
> Read you next time.


	3. MAYBE  Swapcest.

Papyrus sighed at the end of another _bonesome_ day at the Consulate.

Under his left arm Chara was dangling carelessly, so tired and deep in sleep that they looked like some kind of puppet. They didn't even moved when Papyrus picked them up. The skeleton monster rubbed his forehead with the other arm, itching for a smoke, but he couldn't.

Chara was a human child and the smoke was actually bad for their health. Sans didn't liked the smell, so he won't let him have one when he arrived at the house or before dinner. Frustrated he looked on his pockets searching for a gum, a lollipop anything to occupy his mouth with, suddenly remembering that he gave Chara his last monster candy a few hours ago when he heard the little kid yawning big and loud, fighting hard to not fell asleep on the desk.

The entire team looked severely sleep deprived, most of them barely standing. Checking on his phone for the hour he cringed. It was one in the morning. No surprises on why then. The little kid in his arms should have been sleeping since for at least four hours. The only one who seemed to still have energy to keep yelling was the Queen.

She was of course arguing with her ex husband in one corner of the room. The former King and adoptive father of Chara looked absolutely done, and at the same time still trying to have some kind of patience with her. It was painfully obvious at least to Papyrus that he was still very much in love with her.

And was also extremely obvious that she wasn't. Papyrus liked the former King. But had been mostly for the child's sake that he asked his friend permission to take them home to have a late dinner with Sans. The little kid didn't deserved to be sleeping on a hard chair waiting for their father. Not after the stressful day they all had, not after how much they work for the future of monsters and humans alike.

He was dying to see his dear Sans, he had missed the small and energetic skeleton all day. He wished to pick him up in his arms and melt in a well deserved welcome kiss. Sans kiss was the sweetest thing on earth. More sweet than any honey, candy or fruit.

Papyrus was very aware that he was a sap with everything that concerned his brother and the deep honest feeling that united them. But he was absolutely love struck. Sans was perfect in every sense of the word. He loved all aspects of his cute brother.

And he adored Sans impossible cute blush every time they kissed.

Once they arrived at home he will let down the kid to rest and just bask for an instant in Sans affection in his warm embrace, then help him prepare for their late dinner. He couldn't wait. So he teleported right away in to their home, not wanting to risk Chara catching a cold in the air of the night.

He placed down the small body on their couch. Chara stirred curling and shivering a little, Papyrus took of his hoodie revealing his black tank top, placing the hoodie as a makeshift blanked for Chara and saw them sigh and continue peacefully sleeping. 

The sole thought of having to wake them up to have some dinner was cruel, but he couldn't let them sleep on an empty stomach, they were still growing after all.

As he marched of to the kitchen Papyrus immediately picked up Sans quiet voice whispering.

“I like you so much”

Papyrus frowned and stopped. A little thrown off. What was going on? Who was Sans talking to?

“You are so soft. So pretty and I love you sooo much” He heard Sans telling.

Shaking his skull he kept walking, towards the kitchen, of course there had to be a very normal explanation to this. He was just being an idiot for his lack of sleep and...

'Meow!'

Oh... OH!

“There, there little Missy, don't fuss, are you hungry?”

Papyrus stopped on the threshold smiling like an idiot and looking at his precious Sans sitting on a chair, quietly petting and brushing the fluffiest cat he had ever seen.

It was completely white. And gigantic.

The cat looked at him with a cautious look, Sans followed the gaze and his entirely face lit up when he saw Papyrus, blue stars glowing on his sockets.

“Papy! Welcome home!”

“Sans aren't you allergic to cats?”

His little brother looked suddenly very guilty. He petted the cat in his lap a little more slowly. “...Maybe?”

“Sans, we've talked about this...”

“But Papy she's so soft! And so cute!”

The sneeze was so big and sudden that it startled the cat so badly she that ran off Sans lap in panic. Hiding immediately under the cupboard.

“Oh, no! I'm so-” Another sneeze echoed in the kitchen “I'm so sorry little Missy!”

Magic was starting to concentrate in San's nasal cavity when Papyrus approached him, he was about to talk when they heard the voice of Chara calling in the living room.

Seemed all the noise ended waking them up.

“... Papyrus?” They called

“Here! we're with you in a second” He replied.

“O-okay”

The little kid had still trouble being left alone for long. They still got nervous and scared. Waking up in the darkness surely had been unpleasant to them.

Breathing deep he took one toothpick of the dispenser in the counter to ease his nerves and went to pick up his brother.

“I'm so sorry Papy” He said letting Papyrus carry him, his face very sad.

“'s okay bro” He said, embracing him against his chest "don't worry about this. I'm here” He reassured. It was not his brother's fault, he couldn't guess he was about to come home and that he will bring Chara with him. “I missed you Sans” He whispered before pressing his teeth against his.

He felt Sans hands curling on his neck, pulling them closer, and felt warmth of his bones under the clothes, love radiating from his soul.

Sharing a kiss with the monster he loved the most felt like the first breath after being underwater for way too long. He felt alive. His soul full, of joy hope and deep, deep love.

They pulled apart when they heard Chara's small steps on the wooden floor.

Still carrying Sans, Papyrus went to their encounter.

It was not the welcome he imagined.

But it was still extremely endearing.

It looked like a very fluffy cat had been adopted in his absence.

Somehow, he was sure it will work out. They will find a way. They always did. He smiled widely as they reached the kid. 

They beamed as they looked at Sans.

Yeah. As long as he got them, the kid and his brother, all his friends. Life in surface was nothing too bad.

Was indeed worth a try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Comments and Kudos are always cherished and appreciated. ❤ Read you in the next one.


	4. BLUSH  RedPuff (UFSans/UTPapyrus)

It had been a disaster. The whole ordeal and 'expedition' across universes. Damned they be. Since the moment that freaky, weird-ass light hit them they had been lost in this white dessert of ice and snow.

Walking in circles. Nothing but bushes, rocks. And the never ending howling of the wind.

Red threw a side glance towards the lanky skeleton crouching next to him. Creampuff, Comic's brother. The original Papyrus from the Tale verse. Unable to avoid comparing them both, this monster and his brother, he noticed Puff's bone structure looked different from Boss. More fill. More tough. But at the same time, more smooth.

It could look at first glance that this monster was just the happy-go-lucky type of guy. By the way he acted. In reality Creampuff was resourceful. And hella strong. He had found the rock that they were currently beneath. A natural cover that left the least of them exposed to the unforgiving winds. He also did a wall of bones to cover them from the rest.

He was a stubborn optimist. Always finding a good thing about everything even the worst of events. Not complaining. Helping. Convinced that it was only temporary drawback. Creampuff was not one to stand still waiting for someone else to solve the problem. Even as misguided as sometimes he could be, he tried to made things better, for everyone.

It was not hard to see why his brother adored him. Not that he didn't loved Boss, that idiot and insufferable tyrant was his life. No matter how strange that could sound to others, no matter how much the two of them disagreed, or how wild their fights could be they loved and protected each other. Fiercely.

But it was very easy to come to like Creampuff. He was likeable. Red thought. It was natural to feel the need to protect him. And care for him. Or maybe he was just losing his damn mind.

Red got distracted by the way the other was rubbing his humerus with his gloved hands. Trembling from skull to toe. It had been a truly life-saver that Boss had actually taught him how to made a campfire using magic and bone constructions to create the spark. Seemed borderline stupid in the moment. But right now was priceless.

He and Creampuff were now huddled around the wavering fire thanks to him. 

Red missed the security of being with his brother. He knew exactly how strong Boss was. How much they could endure. And how to help Boss with his lack of self preservation in the heat of a battle. He had never fought alongside with another monster than Boss and being here, in the middle of nowhere, in unknown territory was making him nervous.

Stealing occasional glances at his companion he kept thinking of the mess they were in and how in hell they were going to made it out. His mind however drifted uncomfortably and obstinately to those nice looking hands from time to time. Creampuff had took off his gloves to expose his bones more directly to the warmth of the flames.

Rubbing them together... in a very distracting way.

“You Are Very Cute, Red” Puff said out of nothing.

Red blushed. The statement taking him completely off guard.

“Oh Stars Red, Are You... Blushing?”

“what?! no, of course not, what the hell is wrong with you?”

“You Are Definitely Blushing!”

“... i'm not! it's just... the cold”

“Oh, It's Just The Cold Then, Not Because I Said You're Very Cute?”

“N-no...”

“Because I Mean It, You Are... Your Face Is Very Pretty And I Bet That The Rest Of You Is Too”

Red's whole face lit up at that.

And he hid in his jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Comments and Kudos are always cherished and appreciated. ❤ Read you next time.


	5. FUCK YOU! Kustard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Strong language. Alcohol consumption.

The amount of condiment bottles that littered the table was alarming. Sans and Red had decided to go Grillby's to grab their grub and “catch up” as soon as their meet each other in the door of the Tale house.

Red had been complaining almost entirely about how much of an asshole Asgore was. Sans gave him a little pat in the shoulder. The king of the fell verse have kill their child for the hundredth time now. And Red was waiting for them to return and try again. Unfortunately with each time, the kid took longer to return. And was in worse health condition.

Sans didn't know what he could say to Red to cheer him up. His universe had already reached surface and they all were happily living outside for a few years... The fells were still to reach their own surface. They were the last ones, from all they knew.

Red looked defeated. Deep in misery. Chugging bottle after bottle of alcoholic mustard.

Sans didn't had very good memories of his kid. But he knew that Red adored his. And their kid definitely seemed like a total sweetheart for what he had heard. A little more frail than his own, but much more gentle. Not even once trying to hurt anybody.

Hopefully one day he could meet them.

With the passing of the years his kid drifted apart from him. While still being very close friends with his brother Papyrus. Weirdly. He would never know if it was of the memories they shared together... Or the fact the they both knew he could never trust them again the same.

The mood was more than a little gloom. And both kept drinking in a heavy silence. Broken only by the occasional curse of Red when a new bottle was emptied.

Sans was on his ten... or was it the eleven bottle of ketchup? Didn't seemed he could do another. The whole bar swayed out of focus.

He leaned back on his chair. Placing his arms on the backrest, looking at the moving ceiling. With interest. 

All in all, he was still he same loser as always. He didn't had accomplished much of anything so far. His dear brother Papyrus had been improving his cooking abilities greatly, his experimentation days long gone. Pap had progressed so much in fact he had expressed the desire to pursue a career as chef.

Most monsters did the same. Blending in with humans. Working with them. Some even went to other countries. Broken the barrier, all had a new start. Full of possibilities. Tori was working closely with Frisk and didn't had much time left to be his punny buddy anymore. Politics once again stole all of her time.

And what a relief. Asgore was a big adorable guy... with the best of intentions... but his political abilities left a lot to be desired.

He... didn't had anything besides his 'dog stand to go by. And didn't wanted anything either. It was hard to forget that one day all things he might want to do or enjoy, could simply cease to exist.

Erased. Like they had never existed. Just with the press of a button. No one will ever remember.

It wasn't worth it.

“sometimes you are a big stupid” Red said abruptly throwing at him an empty container.

“heh, guess i am” He said catching the bottle. Effortlessly

“no, i mean for real...” Red talked back “you don't realize how much you have”

“it's different” Sans said “we both know i can lose everything this very instant... and no one will ever known”

“i could too, lose everything within an instant, so what?” Red's face was flushed from the alcohol and the rapidly growing anger

“ 'told you, it's different” Sans replied, not upset. Not wanting to fight back. 

“how so? anyone can lose everything, in any moment, humans die, monsters dust, this happens all the time and no one is whining... it's just fucking life”

“look at you...” Sans told, his voice scathing “since when are you this mature?”

“don't, just don't fucking try it!”

“... what?” Sans permanent grin was itching on his face.

“don'fft... f-flip it on me” Red said trying to look stern and focused on Sans face “you always do that, well not this time” he continued, leaving his chair.

“what are you doing?”

“telling the damn truth right in to your fucking grinning face” Red said swinging and trying to keep his balance by grabbing one side of the table “you have everything, you're just too a fucking coward to take it!”

Sans was a patient guy. He truly was. But THAT was just fucking TOO much. His hands clenched in to fists.

“you know what? i'm not hearing this” He told, trying to stand. ready to leave. 

“and now you run, i pinched a nerve maybe?” Red asked, sneering, tugging the sleeve of Sans hoodie.

“let go of me, red” Sans told his voice low “i'm warning you”

“ha, are you just this afraid to face the truth?

“fuck you!” he said pushing the skeleton in front of him, but Red grabbed both his arms.

“are you forgetting babe? i already did” Red whispered huskily next to his face.

Sans sockets went wide... his whole skull flushed blue with embarrassment.

“And I did real good” Red continued ““i did _super good...._ you can't deny..." 

“...” Sans tried to said something, anything, but the memories of that night kept coming to his mind, vivid... _clear_...

"or is this something else we will pretend that never happened?” He said sliding a hand around Sans spine pressing him close against him.

A small laugh from a patron caught their attention back to where they were.

Red just gave them the bird. Sans on the other hand was literally dying from embarrassment.

Those monsters were regulars, they knew him, he wanted to get out. Now.

Red was literally hugging him in the middle of the crowded bar. 

With the corner of his socket Sans caught a glimpse of Red's long tongue sliding out. “what you say babe, wanna try that again?”

He whispered next to his skull.

Sans flopped over his chest.

And this was exactly the reason why he didn't went out for drinks with Red very often. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Comments and Kudos are always cherished and appreciated. ❤ Read you in the next one.


	6. AFFECTION  SpicyCinnaroll/Edgepuff

Papyrus was humming happily while shredding the block of Gruyere cheese. The cheddar awaited neatly on the side. He had been learning a lot about cooking lately. Grillby and Toriel had been giving him lessons since about the first month on surface. And the human internet had been so helpful too. So many people teaching even the basics on how to held a knife. Or peel a potato.

It has been a journey. Helping everyone out of the cave. And Papyrus was proud to said he helped all. Most left their homes behind...

Sans however really liked their home and had brought the house to the surface with his magic.

He still was a little annoyed that Sans concealed his powers for so long from him. But of course he had forgiven him. Sans was his precious brother and he loved him so much.

Today he had decided to made a pasta dish for his brother and their guests. Baked Mac and Cheese was an all favorite. From Frisk to his brother everyone loved the dish. And was his new star recipe. So naturally he wanted the Fell brothers to taste it too.

“HOW'S EVERYTHING GOING ON YOUR HOME, EDGE?” Papyrus asked, starting the fire to prepare the cheese sauce.

“About The Same” Edge replied while sitting on the table, opening the newspaper “Where Are Those Lazy Shits, By The Way?”

Papyrus frowned at the curse, but let it slide.

Asking for Edge or Red to stop cursing was like hopping for Sans to pick his sock. He had answered the door earlier when Red arrived alone telling his brother will be late. Sans had looked so happy to see the angry version of himself. It was maybe not very noticeable to others, not even Red or Edge, but to him is was clear as day.

He had known his brother for all their lives after all. He knew his brother the best. Even when he was faking being okay... Even when he was pretending that Red was just his friend.

Not much after Red and his brother invented an excuse to go out. Still stealing glances at each other behind his back. He thought it was very cute of them.

Meanwhile Edge was looking at Papyrus going by in the kitchen, cooking, skillfully and precise. While humming a cheerful tone. It was nice seeing him like that. He reflected on how they got close. It had been out of mutual comprehension of those two troublemakers at first.

But it didn't took much time for Edge to discover that he had a lot in common with the other, despite being so different from each other.

“PROBABLY AT GRILLBY'S” Papyrus informed, shaking him from his thoughts.

“That Greasy Bar Again, Getting Drunk” Edge mumbled lifting his gaze from the table were he was trying to solve the crossword off the newspaper, taking off his glasses and rubbing his temples.

“MY THOUGHTS EXACTLY” Papyrus added, mixing flour with the melted butter in his pan.

Edge groaned. The last time their brothers went for drinks together they had received a call from the human police to pick up two very drunk skeletons at the station. He couldn't stand it. Simply shameful.

“What Are You Making?” Edge asked Papyrus, trying to keep his mind off what problem could these two end up.

“GLAD YOU ASKED! IS CALLED MAC AND CHEESE. IT'S A TYPICAL AND SIMPLE HUMAN RECIPE, BUT THIS PARTICULAR RECIPE HOWEVER IS BAKED TO MAKE THE DISH MORE SAVORY”

“Looks Good” Edge told him.

“THANK YOU, I'M HOPING YOU'LL LIKE IT”

The sincere declaration was almost too direct. Edge coughed a little to have an excuse to look away.

“It Reminds Me Of My First Dish, The Undyne In My Universe Taught Me How To Made It”

“OH! SO YOU UNDYNE KNOWS HOW TO COOK TOO?”

“Surprisingly. It's Called Lasagna. And I've Mastered The Art Of Making It Along The Years" He said puffing his chest proudly trying to impress the other. "Maybe I Should Bring Enough For Everyone In Our Next Visit” 

“REALLY? THAT WILL BE AMAZING! SURELY IT'S DELICIOUS”

Some days Edge truly believes that Papyrus smile is simply too bright for his own good.

“I'll Make Sure To Bring It Next Time”

“THANK YOU EDGE, WE'LL ALL ENJOY IT GREATLY” He said. Giving him again that smile that made him feel a nice pressure on his chest.

Papyrus kept cooking, assembling his dish with care. Edge put back his glasses, solving the crossword with ease. He will rub the solved puzzle on Sans face later.

They both fell on a comfortable silence. The dish was almost finished. In a bowl Papyrus mixed crumbs, Parmesan cheese, melted butter and a little bit of paprika. Then sprinkled the mix over the top of his masterful creation.

Contemplating it for a moment in all his glory, he started off the timer and put the baking dish in the oven. It should be done in about thirty minutes.

Taking off his oven mittens, Papyrus gave a look at Edge. He looked so cute while focused in his opinion. Giving himself a little encouraging smile he walked over to the other and slid his arms casually around his shoulders, while resting his jaw on Edge's clavicle. Observing his progress.

Edge tensed up, a little surprised by the sudden touch, then he tried to relax telling himself that it was okay and that this was just Papyrus way of being. He was a surprisingly tactile monster and liked to express himself by touching others. Nothing more. 

It was not okay, though, not really. A sudden touch from behind will in fact never be okay. But he could calm down. Papyrus didn't meant to hurt him. That sufficed to slow down the sudden tremble in his soul.

He was feeling a little better and was starting to relax and truly enjoy the loose hug when he felt Papyrus teeth pressing against his cheek.

This time the tension felt like pure electricity running up his spine.

“What's this?” He asked, his voice sounding a little strangled. Papyrus had never done something like that before. 

“AFFECTION” Papyrus replied, his cute and beautiful smile shinning like a small sun on it's own.

Edge didn't know what to say. He was lost.

“Disgusting” He said his voice sounding weird. Broken. 

Papyrus chuckled, letting Edge go, thinking it was maybe he had gone too far. Feeling just a tiny bit deflated, until he felt Edge's hand on his radius, pulling him down.

“Where Are You Going?”

Edge's voice was suddenly so low... In all honesty Papyrus felt confused, didn't know how to respond to that.

He resisted the urge to squirm under that unwavering gaze.

“Can you do it again?” Edge asked and Papyrus immediately noticed the faint embarrassment in Edge's dusting blush. Beaming once again.

“I CAN SHOW YOU SOMETHING A LITTLE DIFFERENT MAYBE” He tells Edge with a little grin.

“And What Is That?” Edge asked obviously nervous.

His smile grew wider. Grabbing the upper side of his humerus and bending down Papyrus gave Edge a little peck on the teeth. Pressing lightly and softly for only a moment.

“THAT, FOR EXAMPLE”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! (Fun Fact: Chapter 5 and 6 are happening at the same time)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always cherished and appreciated. ❤ Read you next time.


	7. ADORABLE Error/Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Very Dark.

All around them, everything was utter chaos.

This one had been fun.

Briefly, but fun nonetheless. Monsters tried to hide. A few brave ones even tried to fight back. But it was useless. As it had been in all the others.

There was no escaping.

Ink wrapped his hand around the blue strings at his left pulling them gently.He had learn a lot since the first time they did this.

He was no stranger at manipulating Error strings now.

They have come so far. It felt so familiar that it was like an extension of his own power, flowing. With a swift movement he arranged the strings to made himself a swing.

He liked the versatility of that particular expression of Error's power.

Swinging long and high he looked in to the battlefield. The strings allowed him to see everything. The crumbling houses. The shattered world... Up high he could hear the pleads.

Feeling the destruction flowing inside them was glorious.

It felt so good.

A few enemies aimed at Error. There were still a few more than they believed. Ink's cruel smile grew bigger. His sockets going empty.

That wouldn't do.

No one will harm a bone of him.

Ever.

Opening his arms while still balancing on the strings, he made a nifty flurry of black, shattered bones.

He let the monsters get just an inch closer to him. Then he shoot his attack away.

The bodies fell one by one, dusting perfectly at Error's feet.

Killing was still a form of art.

And it could be used as a declaration of love.

“How can possible someone say you are evil, Error?” Ink asked jumping off the strings and walking towards Error “you're the most precious little thing ever... you had the most gentle soul” He finished laughing.

“yeah” Error said cleaning out the fine cover of dust in his face “i'm fucking adorable”

“Are we done?” Ink asked clinging to Error's left arm.

Smiling Error placed a hand on Ink's hipbones. “of course, those were the last ones” he told, manipulating his strings to pull them both back up in the air.

“Let's get to the next one” Ink said, kissing Error as the strings wrapped them up.

Small pieces of code start to fall down as they left.

Then emptiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Comments and Kudos are always cherished and appreciated. ❤ Read you in the next one.


	8. SEXIER Kustard

They were comfortably snuggling in Sans room. Both of them still wearing their pajamas. Watching a movie. All around the bed they made the most badass blanket fort any of them had saw before.

It started like a silly game, making a fort as if they were kids, but soon it turned into a a full committed task.

Pillows, sheets, blankets and cushions.Even the gyftmas lights. Anything they could reach was used to made it.

Papyrus will certainly frown at all the disaster, when Edge and him arrived home.

But for now it didn't mattered. It was the weekend. And they both had very demanding jobs during the week. Sans for example couldn't be any more tired if he tried. Right now he wanted for Red and him to forget about the responsibilities and just have an awesome time with each other.

Unwind and relax.

Sans couldn't fully processed still that their brothers were actually partying on a club downtown. How for the love of stars they had the energy? It was all a mystery of course. Edge was a Captain of the royal forces in his universe. Papyrus was studying and working at the same time...

And both of them still found the time to go out and have a social life. He just had his work. And that alone had him exhausted. Maybe it was truth that he was getting old.

But he was perfectly happy just being a couch potato. And Red looked comfortably calm lazying around the house too.

So as long as it worked for the two of them it was fine.

A complete set of all the imaginable junk foods littered the bed. In the middle they had a big plate with mix of pretzels, chips, the normal kind and the spicy ones, some hard candy, sour gummies and a few mini chocolate bars. At the last minute Red made a big bowl of salty popcorn for the two of them. A large bottle of soda had been put outside the fort in the nightstand in order to avoid any potential disaster.

They had been eating happily at their sweets for the whole movie. Sans had found that for any salty snack that he ate, he wanted next a sweet one, as if to compensate. Red seemed to prefer sour and spicy foods. They both found shared ground on the popcorn.

Grabbing a handful Sans turned his attention back to the movie. It was a western, mixed with some supernatural elements. It was good and very entertaining so far. Red made Sans a gesture to pass the soda when his phone went off loudly in the pocket of his jacked, startling them both.

Sans pulled the bottle out of his reach, back to the nightstand saving his mattress of yet another stain.

Red hurried to answer fumbling with the phone that almost fell of his hands twice when he saw it was his brother Edge the one calling.

As he finally pushed the right button Sans paused their movie. A thunderous wave of electronic music invaded the room.

“Red!! Red Are You There?!!” Edge screamed on the other side.

“yeah boss eh- bro..., what's the matter?”

“I Can't Hear You! Do You Hear Me?”

“yeah, i'm here!”

“What?”

“I'M HERE!” Red screamed to the speaker.

“Good! Just To Inform You To Not Wait On Us”

“What?”

“TO INFORM YOU THAT NOT TO WAIT ON US!”

“yeah! i heard you the first time, but why? you ok? something happened?”

“Nothing Happened Red! We Were Just Requested To Assist At The After Party, It's Just That!”

“oh, o-okay bo- bro, have fun”

“What?!”

“I SAID HAVE FUN!!”

“You Too Brother! Have Fun Being A Lazy Slob! But Just This Once Next Time You Two Are Coming With Us! Is Sans With You I Assume?” Red threw a glance at Sans grinning face and resisted the urge to laugh.

The skeleton next to him was making gross faces at him.

“yeah he is here”

“What?! Red! Speak Louder!

“HE'S HERE!”

“Pass Him The Phone, Papyrus Wants To Talk With Him ”

Red passed Sans the phone. “all yours man”

“SANS? ”

“'sup bro everything okay?”

“OF COURSE IT IS BROTHER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HAVING AN APPROPRIATELY GREAT NIGHT! UNFORTUNATELY WE ARE STAYING A BIT MORE LATE THAN WE EXPECTED!”

's okay pap” he said softly “have fun and take care you two”

“WE WILL! I WANTED TO THANK YOU FOR ALL THE ADVICE TOO, IT WORKED WONDERS!”

Sans laughed. “it's nothing pap, anything for you”

“THANK YOU SANS YOU'RE THE BEST BROTHER EVER”

“nah” he said a little bashful “you're the greatest bro. have fun tonight, see you in the morning”

“LOVE YOU SANS, GOOD NIGHT!”

“night bro, love you too”

He offered the phone back to Red that took it back with disbelief that they actually heard each other through the loud music. He was about to say something when he heard the voice of his brother screaming on the phone.

“Red?!!”

“HERE!”

“Take Care Lazy Slob! See You In The Morning”

Red smiled warmly at the words. He and his brother were still trying to be more honest with each other and show that they actually cared.

Their underground definitely had left it's marks but they were working around them day to day.

“i will brother... thank you!”

“And Don't Stay Up Too Late!!” Edge scolded.

“i... won't bro, see ya!”

Red cut the call and looked at Sans.

“they are staying off the night” He informed Sans as if the other didn't had listened to the screams of Edge over the music, as if Papyrus didn't told him the same.

“seems so” Sans replied knowing perfectly that Red worried a lot for Edge. Sometimes for no reason. “they are having a great time together red, they will be fine”

“i hope so”

“they will” Sans told him pulling him in to a hug. That Red returned immediately.

His anxiety was palpable.

Sans placed a small kiss in the corner of Red teeth. Trying to comfort him. Eagerly and nervously Red pressed their teeth together, trembling in Sans arms.

There was no need for words.

Sans understood Red without him saying anything. Snuggling to him he kept their embrace tight and close, searching blindly for the remote to put again the movie on.

If anything it will serve them as a background noise.

“i love you” Red said quietly hiding on his neck.

A warm rush of feelings assaulted Sans soul and he pressed even closer against him.

“i love you too red, a lot” he said leaving a sweet kiss atop of his skull.

The movie progressed, and Red's tension was slowly decreasing the more time they watched cuddling comfortably close in their embrace. By he end of the movie he was much more calm and Sans thought it was okay for him to leave the room to replenish their popcorn as Red picked the next movie.

Suddenly and idea occurred to him. It was perfect to lift the mood. He reached out for the bowl and got ready to leave the room.

“you know some times i'm jealous of you” He told casually.

Red that had his butt up in the air while digging up in the pile of DVD, searching for their next movie turned around, frowning.

“huh w-? what's that? why for?”

“your partner is much more sexy than mine” He told grinning madly and walked through the door like nothing.

“but you... how- wait a...”

Sans looked at his expression, understanding blossoming on his eye lights.

“come back here you little piece of...!”

With a grin impossibly bigger Sans left the room closing careful the door behind him.

Running for his life.

But before he got even to the stairs he was tackled down on the floor Red straddling him.

“what were you saying?” His evil smile in all his glory.

Sans considered his evasion tactic a big success.

“that i'm sexier than you” Sans told him, still grinning “And I'm... ready to prove it” he added grabbing the sides of Red's jacket pulling him for a kiss.

He had a couple of ideas to distract him yet in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Comments and Kudos are always cherished and appreciated. ❤ Read you next time.


	9. HOW CUTE Edgeberry

It was so unfair! Blue thought closing the door behind him, crossing his arms over his chest, his cheeks puffing out on their own.

This year their group decided it will be fun to do a Haunted House for Halloween. Everyone agreed enthusiastically with the idea. So far they all were doubting between a Costume Party or a Horror Movie Marathon. As every other year.

But everyone seemed to find exciting to put up a Haunted House and invite others. Talking about how to spook some humans and fellow monsters alike, and what were the best tricks. Immediately proposing many ideas they saw on movies and the general conversation broke on small ones.

All of them were showing off, making their scary faces to each other and Comic started discussing with his brother whether ketchup or colored honey were a better option for fake blood. Each defending passionately their point.

Creampuff was discussing with Red about who had the best impression of an evil laughter. Blue had to recognize that Red had a scary enough laugh, but Creampuff wicked smile and then laugh was strangely terrifying... like seeing a glimpse of a really insane monster, an evil creature...

But when he stated that he wanted to participate too everyone in the room stopped talking and fidgeted.

“I can be scary too” He complained.

But the room stayed silent.

“yeah...of course brother” Stretch reassured, a little too unsure and a little too late.

Betrayal! From his own brother of all the monsters!

“I can!” He complained again.

“SORRY BLUE” Creampuff said sounding much more sincere than Stretch.

“You always can help us with the set up” His brother Comic told, uncomfortable and looking to the side.

It was true that he was small, and chubby, not very intimidating, but so were all the other Sans! There was nothing wrong with it... He could be as scary as any of the others...

He had left the room then. The fact he couldn't thought of a good trick to scare had nothing to do with it...

“I hate it” Blue finally said out loud. Letting out a harsh breath.

A snicker at his back made him turn.

“You Are So Sweet” Edge said coming out and closing the door behind him.

Blue felt his magic swirl. He fought to not blush. Ashamed that had been precisely Edge the one hearing him talk to himself like a loon.

It was not a secret that he admired the other monster. He was so cool. Intimidating. Tall and strong. He was a Captain and everyone respected him. He can't avoid looking up to him... Edge had fulfilled every single dream he ever had...

... And seemingly he also believed so little of him...

“I'm not sweet!” He said, almost yelling. Not noticing his cheeks puffed again.

“You Are” Edge replied his menacing grin growing bigger, and coming closer to him.

“I'm not" He insisted, stubbornly "I'm a monster. And right now I'm very pissed off!” Blue yelled at least, he couldn't help it, somehow it stung hard to be seen as such harmless creature... precisely by him.

“How Cute” Edge said.

“I'm a skeleton, and I can be dark and dangerous as any of you...!”

“You Are Sweet Blue. Sweet, Cute And Kind” Edge said “And I Like That Part Of You Very Much”

Blue opened his mouth to respond a couple of times. Stunned by the second part of the statement he inhaled sharply. Not really knowing what to say... at THAT.

“You Are So Precious Already...” Edge whispered with a sultry voice that made him shiver leaning closer and touching with his long sharp phalanges the side of his face “We Can Work Finely On The Scary Part”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Comments and Kudos are always cherished and appreciated. ❤ Read you in the next one.


	10. WHOLE WORLD Fontcest

Sans smiled looking at his brother fuss with the picnic basket. Including all things imaginable, from cups to napkins and cutlery.

Not liking the arrangement of the items and then pulling them out to start all over again.

He liked looking at him when he was busy. He didn't had much the chance lately.

Since coming to surface... his brother flourished. There was no other way to put it. It all had started with the kids of Snowdin. And went down from there. Everyone adored him, and wanted to be with him.

He started working with Undyne for an ungodly amount of hours a week. Not much after.

But he was happy.

He liked his job. And he liked being surrounded by little brat menaces as soon as his shift ended.

Carrying little monsters and human kids alike on his back after his shift, playing with them till the sunset.

That right there, was what dream were made of for Sans.

Papyrus made everything shine in a special kind of light. He had never know what it was. Maybe his bravery... or his heart of pure gold... Papyrus happiness was everything.

It made him immensely happy to see him following his dreams. Despite the fear leaving Papyrus alone in the company of human children caused him. Flashes of a horror he wanted to forget. A trust he had long lost...

A horror that one day he hoped will be the echo of a nightmare, long buried.

Papyrus glowed with the pride of a monster that was loved and admired. He was so glad that now everyone could see his brother as he always saw him.

They had decided to have a picnic today. Papyrus told him he wanted to spend some time with him complaining that lately they didn't do anything together.

So for the whole week Papyrus learnt how to made a proper picnic meal. He decided to made sandwiches and potato salad. With fruit salad for dessert.

It was a thing of surface. Here humans had tons of new foods. Papyrus had spend so many sleepless nights researching for all the different things humans ate.

Determined to taste them all.

There was nothing he could ever denied him. He was happy just to follow. Happy to be a part of Papyrus life...

Once Papyrus was satisfied with the way the items were on the basket he stored the full thing on a space in his inventory and called out for him.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Sans was lying down on the their picnic blanket looking up at the leafs of the trees rustling over their skulls... after a scrumptious meal. Soon the sun will set and they will see the amazing beauty of the stars.

An infinite sea of jewels for them to admire.

Incredibly beautiful... and yet never more beautiful than Papyrus.

He had loved him helplessly for so long that his love for him was the same as his eye-lights... it required a conscious effort for them not show...

It was like his grin. Permanent.

He looked again at him. His dearest brother, always the neat freak was cleaning the paper plates and cups with magic before putting them back on the basket.

Sans smiled. When Papyrus finished putting all in order he sat just beside him, circling his legs with this arms, looking peacefully at the setting sun.

“do you know pap?” He said sitting up after a while of silent contemplation. When the first twinkling stars started to appear.

“UMH? WHAT'S THE MATTER BROTHER?” Papyrus replied looking at this face.

“i can fit the whole world in my hands”

“WHAT ARE YOU SAYING SANS? THAT'S ABSURD!, THE WORLD IS...”

“i can” he interrupted cupping Papyrus face with his hands, looking at him for an instant. Then pulling their foreheads together...

Sans closed his sockets fully enjoying the feeling of their contact... A sigh escaping his teeth.

“SANS?”

Opening his sockets rapidly Sans realized that his contact had lingered for so much.

“i'm sorry pap, guess i'm more tired that i thought”

He tried to pull away cursing himself, but Papyrus stopped him holding his arm gently.

“IT'S OKAY” He said softly not exactly looking at him, then hugging him tightly “CAN WE STAY LIKE THIS A FOR LITTLE BIT?”

Sans was a little surprised, but then relaxed, hugging him back.

“all the time you want pap”

He felt so at ease in Papyrus arms that he was feeling a little sleepy for real and barely registered Papyrus voice talking.

“SANS?”

“mm? what is it, bro?”

Instead of replying right away Papyrus lifted Sans up easily as if he didn't weight a single ounce placing him on his lap.

Giving him an unexpected kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Sans permanent smile went lax instantly, his mind running at full speed, a traitorous blush started to creep on his skull, sincerely believing that he fell asleep in his brother's embrace after all.

“YOU TOO ARE MY WHOLE WORLD SANS” He told, before looking at him fondly, then pressing their teeth together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Comments and Kudos are always cherished and appreciated. ❤ Read you next time.


	11. FIGHT ME! HoneyVenom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (USPapyrus/SFSans) Warning: Swearing

Stretch knew it was mean on his part to find it funny, but he couldn't help it. Hiding the smirk behind his drink he looked around and tried hard to not chuckle. To not laugh out loud.

For the best part of an hour Black had been stealing glances in his direction every time he thought Stretch wasn't looking. Then moving his lights away quickly every time he got caught.

It was the first real time he and this dark and malevolent version of his brother spent some time together. The first time alone at least. And it was turning out to be in one word hilarious. It was a “not date” kind of get together, and of course he happily followed the game for now.

Enjoying the thrill of something new. See were it could take them. Black was a little... weird. Not exactly bad, but harsh, his personality was... sort of twisted. Permanently angry. He supposed that it was something to be expected knowing the kind of universe the little skeleton was from.

It has been Blue's idea. Of course. His sweet little brother, the angel bless his pure soul, always the friendly one had decided to show the brothers to be less defensive, to be their friends...

And that had sound perfectly good to him. But he had started to have his doubts about who was really behind this "definitely not a date"... Shouldn't be his brother the one here with Black? They had become already sort of friends.

Blue and Black understood each other just fine and talked almost nonstop from the moment they meet... He and slim on the other hand... well no one could blame them to be wary around strangers.

Strangers that seemed to be weirdly close to their brothers... It will take time to low their guards.

But for now a neutral pace seemed all the good they could get.

The day before yesterday Blue surprised him by asking him... to spend some time together with Black... As a favor.

So here they were.

In Black's world pub... or club he was still not sure how one monster could rate this place, having a couple of drinks and getting to know each other.

Black was very nervous, Stretch could clearly tell. He had been since the very beginning, the moment he had picked him, and now that nervousness was making him irritable, his answers curt.

Stretch knew he shouldn't, but he found it hilarious, and kind of adorable if he was honest. It was cute to see some fearsome warrior getting his knees weak for an innocent first date.

Of course those kind of thoughts were reserved only for himself. He had a diluted, but still present sense of self preservation.

He didn't wanted to die yet. He still wanted to do some things, seeing his brother marry for example, be his best man even... A niece or nephew could be nice, was it too much to ask?

Surely, but hey one could always dream.

He took a big swing of his beer mug, instantly feeling the burn of the alcohol exploding and mixing with his magic.

It was very strong.

Fortunately he was resistant. And had plenty of practice. Drinking with the Sans from Undertale and Red from Underfell... damn those poker nights, and the shit Red brought them.... they all ended up so wasted... this drink was soft in comparison.

Black seemed to be a hardcore one too... This one was his second and Stretch was still in the middle of the first. Suddenly Black slammed his mug on the table. Empty.

The flush on his cheeks was so adorable.

“Going For Another” He informed Stretch and left the table swinging precariously between the other monsters.

Stretch kept a glowing socket focused on him, ready to use magic to pick him up if he leaned too much, but the little skeleton miraculously found the way to the counter safely, and got his refill.

He couldn't really heard from this far but it seemed that the Muffet of this world was having some words with him... and by his “not date” expression he was not amused by those in the least. Leaving the counter with Stretch could only assume was an expletive Black started navigating again in the crowd to their table.

By the third time Black almost fell on his face Stretch started to ponder how bad could it be if he stole the little skeleton's mug as soon as he arrived. Will he scream? Will he curse? Will he hit him? He took another swing Black definitely had enough for the night.

“Hey! Look at where you going, _tadpole!_ ” A hollow and deep voice called not too far...

Oh, no... Black had finally bumped into someone. Spilling half the drink on leather clothes, just the moment he got distracted!

Stretch left the table immediately and got closer but the bar was packed.

Black chuckled darkly at the large crocodile monster in front of him. The monster had scars in his face and his tail had been partially cut off. It looked exactly like the kind of monster one will not mess up with.

However the little skeleton didn't even flinched.

“Are You Fucking Kidding Me?” Black told.

“What? If you think I won't squash a..!”

“Do You Have An Idea Of WHO Am I?”

“Just a pretentious prick, another fucking rich kid, that's who you are, well I think it's time someone teach you lesson _boy_ ”

Well, shit. Stretch pushed further, but the crowd was gathering around them. Blocking his path.

“Oh... It's That So?” Black's voice was calm and composed, but also sharp and so, so smooth at the same time “Then fight me you _little bitch_ ”

“Who the fuck...?!!”

Suddenly a large, purple scaled monster emerged from the mass of bodies and grabbed the arm of the crocodile whispering something in his ear. That small moment of confusion was enough for Stretch to break free and reach Black.

The purple scale monster that seemed to be part dragon or something, was pulling his friend back. The other didn't seemed to look very convinced.

“Let's just forget about this, Kacts” The dragon told to the other. “Just ignore him”

“What?! Come On! Don't Be A Fucking Coward, Fight Me!”

“Fuck you”

“Leave him alone!” The purple dragon told

“What's This? Now You Let Your Girlfriend Speak For You? Pathetic!”

It looked like that stung Stretch ported the small distance not seeing another option placing himself in front of Black.

“there” he intervened casually “how 'bout i buy you another?” he offered placing a hand over his clavicle “one to share”

“What the fuck is happening here?!” Muffet's voice called then in the back.

Pushing monsters she made herself a way.

“How many times I have to tell you?! Fucking Captain. Don't need more damn dust in this goddamned shop!! Please kindly get the fuck out of my sight...” She said pushing Black to Stretch with a look that spoke volumes. Stretch picked up the drunk skeleton immediately, then she pushed them trough the doors “And you too!” he said to the crocodile and the dragon “get the fuck out now!!”

Stretch adjusted his very restless and kicking charge over the shoulder. Enjoying the cold kiss of the freezing night over his bones... The little skeleton kept cursing, but Stretch ignored him. There was no way Black will hurt him, not for real, if he really wanted to he could very easily push himself free.

He was only saving his facade...

And both knew it.

When they finally reached the brother's home everything was in silence. Slim and his brother were still out... well, it was relatively early... and they weren't wasted.

Still carrying the skeleton that seemed much more resigned now he prepared two cups of coffee, maybe only for warm their hands but...

He finally dumped the little one in his chair after, taking the one that was for Slim.

“Thank You” Black said not looking at him, but grabbing the cup anyway.

Stretch didn't know if it was for the coffee or maybe something else... He decided to not ask.

“no prob”

They stayed like that on the kitchen, each one with their own thoughts, then Stretch stole a glance at the other, that was looking at him.

“you should probably stop causing fights everywhere, it's not healthy”

“What?”

“i mean, you told that tall monster to fight you, but look at how small you are, how can possibly all that anger even _fit_ inside” He said jokingly.

And that definitely made Black go absolutely out of his mind.

“MY HEIGHT Has NOTHING To Do With My Ability To Murder, You Moron! I'm The Fucking Captain Of The Royal Guard! Get That Inside That Empty Skull Of Yours”

“easy man, i was kidding, but... consider it, you could be on a real trouble someday”

“I Can Snap Anyone's Neck In Very Creative Ways If See It Fit” He said “And That Includes Yours” He continued giving Stretch a hard look.

“you can't even reach my neck, little black” Stretch of course being himself, couldn't stop risking more.

“Are You Really Fucking Testing Me Right Now? My Step Stool Is Nearby Stretch, Less Than A Few Seconds Away, Do You Really Want Me To Use It?”

The image of a fuming Black planted over a step stool was so absurdly comical, he couldn't help but burst in fits of laughter.

“That's It! Don't Say I Didn't Warned You!” Black yelled and started stomping towards the cupboard to his left.

Stretch hurried to stop him.

“hey wait, no need to kill me little black, was kidding, i apologize. what i said before 's true tho, that's was very dangerous, you don't have any need to fight, well not as long as you're with me.”

“Hah! As If I Needed You To Baby Me, Don't Need Your Charity Or Your Damned Protection”

“'s not charity, i want to" He said firmly "spoil you, baby you, take care of you... that sounds nice" Well... that was true Black was so cute but... was not too soon for this? Maybe he was a indeed a little drunk after all oh well "no need to be afraid, not with me black, i won't judge”

“Hmph! I Won't....!” Black started as if offended his gaze firmly focused on the wall, determined to not look at him flush tainting his cheeks “I'll Never...!” He stopped crossing his arms over his chest defensively “...D-do You Know What? I Don't Owe You a Reply, Do As You Want, You Lazy Idiot...”

“i intend to” Stretch said leaning a little then wrapping his arms around the small skeleton, feeling the clear tremble rattling his bones, but not resisting.

Stretch found it so incredible adorable... he placed a small chaste kiss a the top of his skull.

Hoping to tell him that he understood, that it was perfectly okay.

That he knew... that there was no hurry here, that they had all the time they could possibly want.. they could take this, whatever it was, whatever it could be...

At their own pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! So sorry for the length, got a little bit out of hand. Comments and Kudos are always cherished and appreciated. ❤ 
> 
> Read you in the next one.


	12. I'M FINE CherryBerry

Red was having a shitty day. As per usual. This morning alone he had fell on a very stupid and obvious trap he didn't saw half buried in the snow.

Damned brats. Always hopping for any EXP they could get. No matter how low. The thing was hideous and should have not be able to trap anything but his dumb shit fell right in to it regardless.

The old mechanism scrapped his radius and a small piece fell from it. It hurt like hell, but what was worse was the shame of falling in that stupid thing...

His brother of course yelled at him.

For being so fucking careless. Boss exact words, not his. Red had been irritated, and told him it was only a small denture. Only for Boss to retaliate with renewed force telling Red to respect his damned hard work of keeping them alive by taking care of himself.

To stop being so reckless and such an idiot.

Yeah, lovely.

Boss had hurried to patch him up, but continued berating him the whole time. And that wasn't even the worst part. When Red thought it was all finished his brother placed a specially full plate of lasagna on his side and then had produced a pill from his pocket, ordering him to take it with the food.

It was some kind of supplement Boss told, supposedly will help to strength bones...

Of course his fucking crazed friend Undyne had give the thing to him. But he knew for sure that thing was made by Alphys, that damn weirdo... her fucking experiments... he shuddered, that loon could have do anything with this, it was clearly a bet.

Sweating profusely he took the pill. And he didn't died. Not instantly at least. Nor was he rolling in the floor in pain, In fact he felt good, as if well rested.

He checked his stats by instinct and surely, he had well rested points.

And to add more humiliation to his shame, Boss ordered him to rest and stay in the house. Forbidding Chillby's. Frustrated and defeated Red told his brother he was heading then to Underswap.

With a sneer his brother asked him if he was running to cry at the arms of his boyfriend for this.

Red had blushed at that, telling categorically that Blue was not his boyfriend.

“I Didn't Even Told You Which Brother, Red” Boss mocked him. “He's On The Right Path I Guess, That Little Blue Pipsqueak” He mustered as if Red wasn't there with him hearing everything “I However Still Do Not Approve Of It Yet, He Is Not Strong Enough To Protect You, He Needs To Put Some Work On That First, And Then Face Me To Prove It Of Course”

Red's face was definitely glowing now. Completely mortified. It was somehow true that he kind of liked Blue, but there was no way he could ever tell him. Not with all the shit Boss always said.

It was like having an over-protecting parent. Always on his neck and never wasting a opportunity to embarrass him.

When Red had been the one raising him! Unbelievable!

He had told Boss he will be back to dinner and escaped the hell out of there. Still hearing the dry laugh of Boss at his back, then he crossed.

When he stepped out and got to greet Stretch on the brother's living room the skeleton was barely moving, just did the hand gesture for here to inform him he was still alive, sprawled comfortably in the couch. Almost asleep.

Red grinned, it was nice to see someone so comfortable.

How he wished Boss could relax sometimes.

“is blue...?”

Stretch pointed upstairs.

Red did a gesture for thanks leaving Stretch to be one with the couch at least.

So Blue is in his room already, it was more late here than in his world he mussed, climbing the stairs. He guessed a few hours were lost in the change.

There was the door, with all the signs of boys not allowed. But there were a couple of new ones. One was for bio-hazard. And other for nuclear waste.

Neat.

Suddenly he felt a all nervous and doubted, but shook his skull, Blue was his friend, he knocked, calling Blue.

“Red? Is that you?”

“... yeah”

“Do come in!”

Red was sweating again the moment he opened the door. Nervous. Blue was on his rocket bed, reading a magazine that read Sci-fi on the cover. Not looking at him.

Tugging at his collar of his shirt Red took the plunge and went to sit next to him.

“so... how is the most cute monster ever doing today?” he asked and then cringed instantly, that sounded just so...

Blue seemed to think the same, because he gave him a weird curious look. Then looked back to his magazine, maybe choosing to not respond...

Red was a little bit discouraged, and had decided to said a joke, when abruptly Blue finally spoke.

“I don't know...” He started and Red waited to hear about his day “Guess I'll ask him... how are you doing today Red?” He said instead, his tone still very casual, his lights leaving the magazine at least and looking directly at him.

Awaiting for his reply.

Red was pretty much in shock, but he noticed when the sides of Blue's grin curled up a little.

He was tired, and just had the shittiest of days... But suddenly every single bad thing seemed to vanish.

Everything was good, he was okay, more than okay in fact. His soul soared with Blue's words.

“I'm Fine” He answered, his voice wavering, but it was true, he was feeling fantastic.

“So glad you're doing good” Blue smiled gently “had been thinking... could I ask you out Red...? like on a d-date? Maybe?” He asked, embarrassed blushing a little himself.

Red's mind was lost ... Wow, just... wow.

Nothing, nothing could top today. Not even in his better dreams... Red felt as if he could dust on the spot.

“s-sure”

“Really? Oh Red Thank You!” Blue said softly hugging him and placing a small kiss on his cheek then giggling after.

Wanting to preserve the feeling forever. Red touched the spot where Blue kissed him, quietly.

His whole soul was so full it felt like exploding.

It was the best day.

Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Comments and Kudos are always cherished and appreciated. ❤ Read you next time.


	13. YOU'RE NEXT  No Pairing. Ft. Many Skeletons (Surprise guests).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some horror stories

“... the little child opened the door...” Stretch was telling to his enthralled audience while moving dramatically the flashlight in his hands to create ominous shadows...

All other lights in the house were off. 

The guests gathered around him on a circle of mismatched cushions...

“and horrified, saw the severed head over the dresser... the axe in the hands of the beloved doll stained with the blood of it's victim... slowly turning to see the kid the doll whispered... 'you're next kid'... and jumped!” Stretch finished opening his arms for more effect.

“Aah!” Blue screamed by his side, to add even more effect.

Some of the other skeletons jumped and trembled, Black huffed, Sans of course laughed... and a couple of them screamed, scared by Blue's own scream...

But none of them screamed louder than Papyrus... who trembled like a leaf and hid under his own cushion...

The lights were turned on immediately by Sans' magic.

“Oh stars! I'm Sorry Papyrus...! Are you okay?” Blue asked very concerned and offering him a hand.

“O-OF COURSE I AM!” He said trying to save any of his hurt dignity and failing “I DON'T SCARE EASILY” He told the other proudly puffing out his chest but accepting the hand. “I-I'M THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL!”

“You Have Nothing To Worry About, I, will Protect You” Edge told solemnly, going to sit next to him.

“i'm here too, bro, nothing will happen” Sans told, hugging him and sitting to his other side.

"There's nothing to be worried about" Blue reassured. 

“we are all here for you” Stretch told and looked at the rest, everyone agreed.

Silently Papyrus was grateful for that. Knowing his brother and his friends were next made him felt instantly more valiant.

The night was so chilly and he had been feeling that weird nagging feeling in the back of his skull since the afternoon...

When he and Edge went to buy fresh tomatoes for the pasta something had happened... he had swear he saw a tiny shadow hiding on the trees...Edge however didn't saw anything and told him so... He had been kind of worried since then.

But honestly...

Horror stories and ghost stories...

Weren't those kind of, well, spooky? Why everyone liked them?

Those kind of stories always made him feel uneasy... like poking at something in the back of his mind, something old, asleep, and far, far away, making it squirm... It felt like he was remembering something,

But no, not really. It felt like he was understanding something... but in reality there was just strangely threatening flashes he couldn't really retain more than a few seconds, it all felt so weird... like an itch he couldn't exactly point.

Uncomfortable.

And very scary.

Everyone else however seemed to really enjoy these silly tales... and he didn't want to ruin the fun. It was so scarce the time they all spend together...

It was the end of yet another month. And like all the other months before, skeletons from many different universes reunited in the house of two of them for a gathering. To keep in touch with each other they said. But it was just an excuse to have a big party.

This time it was the turn of Underswap brother's to host.

Edge and Papyrus had helped Blue with the kitchen but Black didn't let his brother get out of his sight even when he asked. Stubbornly keeping him on that funny leash of his...

Papyrus had been curious of that of course, but after some deliberation he decided against to ask them any questions... he didn't want to be seen as rude.

Sans and Stretch were already placing several mattress together in the middle of the room. Chatting amicably. Until Red throw them all the cushions...

* * * * *

Not much after, there was a big mess of plates of pasta, tacos, snacks and sweets, everywhere in the room. As they all enjoyed the animated movie together. When the credits finally rolled, Papyrus thought it had been one he had really enjoyed.

Red of course was already snoring on his brother's lap, Edge with a pained sigh picked him up gently and placed him in the nearest available mattress.

Sans looked at the sweet gesture with a big mocking grin in his face.

“Oh Shut Up!” Edge told him scathingly.

But his brother's smile never wavered... his lights never leaving his.

It had been Edge the first one to look away...

Stretch turned on a few small lamps as Blue was going about turning the general lights off again and making sure everyone had a space and a cozy blanked in the big bed they had formed.

It had took a while until everyone found a comfortable spot and was tucked in.

Soft 'good nights' were heard all around in whispers...

And then silence. Papyrus hugged his pillow and closed his sockets... but didn't fell asleep. 

Not that he was remembering the silly story... It was just he wasn't feeling very sleepy...

He turned from right to left and then up... He stayed very still his hands over his sternum... he thought about all the ingredients he could think about in alphabetical order... anchovies... artichokes...

It was working...

He was feeling rather tired...

Then a rustle of fabric and soft snore startled him back to wake...

A soft whisper was heard very close...

It was quiet... but continuous... Papyrus couldn't make the words... but they were making him nervous...

“IS EVERYBODY ASLEEP?” He asked out loud.

“Well, I Was!” Black replied next to him throwing a glare “Thank You Very Much”

“Shhh!” Edge chastised from the other side “There are monsters trying to rest here!”

“hey now that i think it... is a sleeping bag a nap sack?” Sans intervened.

“dude” Stretch told sternly but giggling idiotically immediately after.

“Papy! I'm trying to sleep!” Blue complained.

“come on bro, 'was funny”

“No. It was terrible”

“goddammit... shut the fuck up!” Red complained seemingly finally awake by all the noise

“Oh stars! Papy turn on the lights! I can't find Slim!”

“WHAT?!” Black told

“I'm here” Slim voice called... from under the couch.

“WOWIE! THAT SOUNDS FUN!” Papyrus told leaving the bed in a rush, going under the couch with Slim.

“how...”

“... the fuck?” Sans didn't believed it was possible for two tall skeletons to fit under there.

“Seriously Mutt?! Do You Want Me To _Punish_ You?!!”

“ _Maybe_?”

“DO YOU? WHY?” Papyrus asked sincerely confused.

“i definitely...!” Stretch interrupted, not wanting his brother to heard that. 

“don't even... think about answering him” Sans threatened a smug smiling Black.

The abrupt loud noise of the window being open stole everybody's attention.

Outside was a small form. The shadow of a little kid.

“ _ Be quiet ” _ told the cavernous voice _“ Or you're next !” _

Everybody in the room screamed in terror...

“SANS?! BROTHER WHAT...?!”

Chaos ensued. 

By the moment Stretch finally found the light-switch there was no kid there anymore.

Just the window... all opened...

_* * * * *_

Up in the air, sheltered by the darkness and the branches of the tree they climbed in a hurry three figures were hiding. One of them tall, and two small. Shaking in silent laugh.

While down there all the skeletons had left their beds and were searching in groups with flashlights all around the house. 

Clinging still close to Gaster's pants and hidden securely under his coat Frisk and Chara couldn't help it anymore and started laughing their asses off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Comments and Kudos are always cherished and appreciated. ❤ Read you in the next one.


	14. JOKE Kedgeup

Sans crossed the threshold of the door. Slouching. Looking _and feeling_ , absolutely miserable.

“Bad, I Assume?” Edge asked lifting his gaze from the book he was reading.

“heh, can you tell?”

“Well, You Certainly Look Terrible” Of course he could tell when something happened.

Even if he wasn't practically crumbling on the door, he always payed attention to him.

At all times.

Sans dragged himself more than walked and just flopped on the couch next to him, one single pink slipper falling from his foot, and he hid his face on the cushions.

“it was madness, i tell ya buddy, pure madness and deep horror” was the muffled complain.

Edge chuckled silently at the display closing his book and placing it aside. Sans could be many, many things, half of them very irritating... but this... was a little different.

A side totally new to him, he never knew Sans could complain so... dramatically.

If he was honest... he found it oddly cute. Not that he was going to tell him or anything. But it was.

Placing a hand over his skull he started tracing circles with his phalanges. Scraping gently and soothingly, truly enjoying Sans deep hum at the caress.

“It Couldn't Have Been That Bad” Edge told after a while of comfortable silence.

“not bad, huh? tell that to my bones pal, don't think i have a single one in the right place”

“Have He Ended You Already?”

“it's that hard to believe?”

“No. Not At All” He sympathized. Sliding his hand over the stiff spine.

“do you want to hear the greatest best joke ever?”

“Really Now?”

“come on edge, is good”

“Okay, What Is The Best Joke Ever, Sans?”

“my life! my life is the greatest joke. ever”

“... Sans”

“it's true! my brother is going to marry a piece of metal, in less than a month edge... a month! and the fucking robot is going to kill me any day at this pace, who says he is not doing it on fucking purpose?... right now my life's a total joke...”

“Sans, Don't Say That” Edge told him, picking hip up and hugging him.

“... that was... kind of nice of yo-”

“It Has To Be Funny” Edge interrupted him.

“what?” Sans asked disentangling himself from the embrace to look straight at Edge's face.

“To Be A Joke Your Life Has To Be Even A Little Funny. That Was Only So Sad...”

“bastard, die already!” He told trowing a weak punch at him. But there was no heat in his words

“Could Do” Edge told him lowering his tone leaning close to his face “But If I Do I'm Dragging You With Me”

“please! please do, kill us both, i don't want to do this again!”

“On A Second Though Think I Prefer To Enjoy Your Suffering”

“bas-!” Sans attempt at curse was cut clean by the hands cupping his face...

“And Your Kisses”

Edge told pressing his sharp teeth against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Comments and Kudos are always cherished and appreciated. ❤ Read you next time.


	15. SKULL FREEZE HoneyCinnabun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (USPapyrus/UTPapyrus)

The more time Stretch spent in Papyrus company, the more he convinced himself that the energetic skeleton was nothing like his brother.

Sans had told him not long after they meet that Papyrus was actually the “Blue” of their world.

And initially he thought that it was eerily true. The skeleton was sweet and innocent, energetic and driven to his goals. Optimistic.

Just like Blue.

But also in a completely different way he couldn't understand yet. Much less explain. He had been oddly fixated lately.

Keeping himself close to the other in a effort to find out. Something changed however along the the way.

And he still struggled to pinpoint exactly what.

In general terms Blue and Papyrus had a lot of things in common. Both had the similar goals and shared interests.

That made them good friends.

Deep down however Stretch knew Papyrus had something Blue didn't. His brother was sweet and caring of course.

Papyrus was too. But he was a lot more innocent than Blue, in a different way, slightly less cuteness maybe, and more a of that kind of a oblivious, raw innocence.

Blue always chastised him if he heard him telling jokes with lewd undertones. Frowning at his vulgarity. Papyrus never seemed to catch them. But placed him in a difficult position nonetheless when he demanded explanation for them.

'it's nothing' was usually his bashful answer.

The slightly baffled but unwavering smile didn't helped his cause at all. It was just so cute.

Perhaps even too much. It made him a little uncomfortable.

Like just now.

It was absolutely impossible to see Papyrus licking his Unicycle like that... like it was the greatest, most tasty thing in the whole world, humming faintly in appreciation... while thick drops stained his hand... rolling down on the pristine bone...

And not stare.

Sometimes he thought it was just too much to be casual... couldn't help but ask himself if Papyrus did _those_ kind of things _on purpose_.

Just to mess with him, to torture him... But yet again, Papyrus was so innocent...

The slightly obscene sounds he was making while slurping his frozen treat made him felt _dirty just by hearing them._

Like a pervert.

An almost irresistible impulse to make a lewd joke assaulted him. He squashed it. Honestly it was the last thing he needed.

That weirdly innocent smile.

His skull tilting... looking directly at him... was driving him nuts.

“ARE YOU OKAY STRETCH?”

“... mmmh? ...yeah 'm okay why?”

“YOUR JAW WAS HANGING OPEN” Papyrus observed.

Stretch panicked, immediately feeling exposed, and ironically trapped at the same time, he looked away desperately trying to find a way out.

“... it's nothing, i'm just...” feeling the shame creep and burn in his skull, he rambled “just...” his gaze fell on the other part of the bycicle long forgotten melting on his own hand “skull freeze”

“OH! I SEE” Papyrus smiled. Deciding not comment that the treat was almost untouched.

“yeah...” He exhaled, somewhat relieved “my mouth's really cold, i just didn't realize.... " Yeah, good excuse.

"WANT ME TO HELP?”

“help..?”

“WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO HELP WARM YOUR MOUTH STRETCH?” He told, finally finishing his treat, liking his fingers and swiping quickly his tongue over his teeth.

“...err okay?” more than a word the reply sound like a little, broken squeak, but Papyrus seemed to understood him just fine.

“THAT'S GREAT BECAUSE I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU NEED RIGHT NOW”

His soul that had been squirming uncomfortable at the whole situation did erratic somersaults beneath his ribs when Papyrus get up and started walking towards him.

“A HOT AND NICE CUP OF COCOA!” He told smiling blissfully and scurried away to the kitchen.

Stretch skull banged the table as soon as Papyrus gave him his back.

“HERE! I PUT SOME MARSHMALLOWS ON TOP!” He told moments after, placing a the cup in front of his skull still in the table.

Stretch couldn't help the guilt, growing heavy on his soul.

“thanks man” he told, holding the cup against his chest. Of course Papyrus didn't... God he was horrible.

“THAT'S WHAT YOU MEANT RIGHT STRETCH?” He told standing just behind him. "WARMING" And placed a hand over his shoulder.

“what...?! i mean yes, o-of course...”

The sides of Papyrus mouth curled upwards in a sharp, downright perverse smile.

“it's really good” Stretch praised “tastes amazing”

Soon. But for now...

“THANK YOU, THAT'S VERY NICE OF YOU” He told simply, hugging him from behind, tightly.

Relishing on his trembling frame. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Comments and Kudos are always cherished and appreciated. ❤ Read you in the next one.


	16. ROYALTY SpicyHoney

It was humiliating. Insulting.

The lowest he had ever fell in his whole life. And being already among the fallen it was simply the worst.

His king had died.

In a stupidly but deserved way. By the monsters he deemed feeble and easily to control. Easy to conquer.

As soon as the portal to other dimensions was found by the royal scientist, the king demanded a safe way to cross. A way for his army to claim new land.

The spy was send and he told the first dimension was peaceful. And had no competent army.

Emboldened by the news the king, and the guard had crossed the portal with his most close ones.

Only to discover that all was a ruse and he had been betrayed.

His scientist locked the portal as they crossed letting them stranded, to appointed herself Queen.

Despite his protests the king called them, his guard, to battle all the same.

As captain he had told it was suicide. But the king didn't listened, he was blind in hate and wanted to seize the scientist of this world right away as a mean to reach and punish the other, the traitor.

The king was a proud idiot. And just like proud idiot he had died.

Being Royal Guardsmen, all his team knew the risks. They all know how close dust and death was to them every day. It was kill and be killed. An nothing in between.

Still saying goodbye to his fellow companions, saying goodbye to his friend Undyne...

He was their Captain.

And yet he was not allowed the honor of rest with them.

Humiliating. Insulting.

It had been almost too much.

At the heat of the battle they all had discovered, too late that the people here was highly specially in magic.

He had been specially taken aback by the powers of the young local King.

A skeleton monster like himself.

But it was a small creature with soft demeanor. Barely resembled a monster...

A creature that had offered in all seriousness the opportunity to surrender.

No one accepted of course. No one will do. Kill or be Killed. Mercy was for cowards. 

He had been captured. No option had been given to him. Not that it would do any difference.

Edge was determined to follow his fellow companions to the other life... decided to kill as many as he could...

But then... 

He saw his brother Sans in front of him...

Tied down to a chair, a guilty and miserable expression on his face.

Not him... Everyone but Sans.

Sans was in a whole different level. Everyone knew it. Even Undyne had knew it.

The young king was talking, and he didn't even listened, he already knew his answer.

He couldn't say no.

And here he was.

The greatest killer and warrior of his world reduced to a server. To the laziest shit and idiot ever. Seriously.

He still didn't knew how the hell that one could pass anything as work. Nothing could change his mind in that. Just a lazy idiot. 

Who just happened to be the King's brother. And the Judge of the kingdom.

So the lazy idiot was a sort of prince.

He supposed laziness was just a royalty trait. Fitting for those who never need to work a day of their lives.

For the sake of his brother's life. For the promise that he would not be dusted. He served the other.

Thinking bitterly that nothing had changed. 

Just another slavery. With no hope. And no end... More of the same.

He had no right to complain.

“why the long face, edgelord?” Said idiot asked a big goofy grin across his face.

His jaw twitched. But he forced himself to calm down.

“Nothing... _Sir_ ” He spat the last word with all venom he could muster.

He down right refused to call a honorific to someone who has done absolutely nothing to deserve it...

“just the way your face is then?”

The other laughed and Edge reminded himself to not react. That the idiot in front of him was just trying to push his buttons and he was not to fall for that. He had to let all the babbling and the insults slid on him.

“come on man, relax as little, sit with me, let's eat lunch together, my bro had made us some tacos”

Something snapped inside of him. 

“You Are Misunderstanding This. I'm Your Servant”

“so?”

“You Should Be Giving Me Orders” 

“nah, not fun”

“But...”

“you're funny man, so serious and angry... i found it entertaining...”

“...!” Edge contained himself again... barely.

“come on sit down already, food's getting cold”

Edge stood just there. His mind conflicted.

Between the insult that his hard work was being discarded so easily, the possibility that this idiot could be pitying him...

And the possibility that maybe said idiot was trying to be nice.

...So long and so much had passed since a monster showed him kindness.

“maybe we can go out to Muffet's for desserts ... or a drink... what kind of food you like?”

“No”

“what was that?”

“I'm Defintely Not Allo-”

“so are you really going to made me do this then?”

“What?”

“you want me to give you orders right?”

Well of course. That was obviously his purpose. He told nothing.

“... fine. i have an idea then, how about i order you to have a date with me?”

“WHAT?!”

“aww are you ashamed? that's cute”

“I'M NOT!”

************

Outside the room, Red and Blue were eavesdropping.

“See? Told you everything was going just fine” Blue whispered “I was afraid that pretending your were our hostage was a little too much... but it's working out in the end!”

“... i don't...”

“They will be friends in no time”

“...i'm not..”

“Nonsense! Papy will turn him around just fine!” He said, realized what he said, then giggled.

Red looked at him like he was crazy.

************

“I Won't Date You!”

“are you refusing your orders servant?”

A long time passed before he answered “...No”

“... great, sit and eat, we are going out in a date next”

“Fuck You” He spat, but sat on the table next to Stretch.

“maybe?... if you behave definitely”

Edge's enraged and broken scream was heard at least in half the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for joining to the ride. ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭* I had a great time writing these and I hope that they stole at last a smile from you. 
> 
> I'm really, really grateful for all your support. ✿ It absolutely made my day. I cherish them all deeply. It has been said many times before, but feedback is truly the sustenance of writers. 
> 
> An endless source of inspiration. So thank you a hundred times for reading this little things and showing them affection. ❤ 
> 
> Read you on the next work.


End file.
